Shoujo confessions with your roommate
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Au room mate shizaya, Shizuo and Izaya live in the same house. non canon in anyway whatsoever. another version of 'sleep, don't talk in your sleep'. short drabble. short scene with shizuo confessing feelings to his roommate in the most shoujo like way. fluff month entry #13 with ooc sugary for this usual angsty duo. hand holding and kissing. disgustingly sweet ooc shizaya/izuo. o/s


**idk i love the idea of making these two room mates au**

 **and they're friends**

 **how**

 **because no asshole job and asshole in general and super duper retard strength kid?**

 **i think it's because of the sleepy shizaya wear merchandise**

 **time for the 'i don't know how/if i can confess to you' thing from shizuo to izaya**

 **in a shoujo like manner**

 **things kappa should be doing = update**

 **things kappa is doing = finally finishing fluff entry 13 that was lied about instead of continuing ongoing stories**

 **that was suppose to be up last year**

 **and here we are now**

 **after a short break**

 **happy summerarara time**

 **we are back with entry 13 for fluff month that kappa promised 30 entries for nov 2015**

It was nearly two in the morning when he had decided he wanted to do it. **(confess)**

And past 3:30 **am** before he had worked up the courage to try. **(gtf to sleep)**

Shizuo stared blankly at the glowing green numbers on the face of his digital alarm clock.

In frustration he threw his pillow against the wall.

Which didn't help at all. Now not only could he not sleep, but he was uncomfortable.

He didn't want to screw things up by trying for anything more than that right now.

"Dammit, why is it so hard!" He asked, punching the freezer door in more frustration.

"Why is what so hard?" Came a reply from the doorway of the house.

Turning on the spot, Shizuo froze. "Izaya!"

The attractive raven was leaning casually against the door frame smiling at his blonde roommate.

Wearing a grey hoodie and black shorts with ankle high socks, he was carelessly beautiful.

"Something bothering you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

"I was- Well- I- What are you doing up?" Shizuo spluttered, instantly regretting the accusatory tone his voice took. He felt a blush begin to creep across his cheeks.

Izaya raised an eyebrow "You're up too you know."

"Couldn't sleep." Shizuo muttered, the blush deepening. **(acting like a high school girl around her crush)**

He looked around the dark kitchen, refusing to meet the eyes of the man he had secretly fallen for years ago.

Now, that he was living with Izaya, he knew nothing about the way he felt had changed. And Izaya still knew nothing about it.

"I'd try some warm milk. But if you're planning on staying up, you're welcome to join me." Izaya turned and walked back into the living room.

Curious, Shizuo followed him into the other room. "So what are you doing up?" He asked.

Izaya kept his eyes locked with him. He pulled his wrist out of Shizuo's grip, and entwined his finger's in Shizuo's own, locking hands with him.

He rose a few inches off the chair, bringing his face closer to Shizuo's. He could feel Izaya's breath inches from his face. "Yes?" Izaya asked with a small smile.

 **mamihlapinatapai** **(noun)**

 **a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something that they both desire but which neither wants to begin**

Shizuo couldn't help himself any longer. **(literally every time)**

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Izaya's.

The backflips his stomach was doing could only compare with the fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. **(shoujo adventures with these two)**

He opened his mouth slightly and felt Izaya do the same.

His free hand found the back of Izaya's neck and draped around it, holding the man he loved as close to him as he could. He wished the moment could last forever.

When they drew apart finally, Shizuo gazed into the eyes of the raven he had shared his first real kiss with. "I love you." He whispered. "I couldn't tell you before."

"I knew." Izaya said simply.

"What?!" Shizuo exclaimed embarrassment overwhelming him, pushing back from the man.

Izaya laughed. "I figured, or maybe I was hoping, that was why you had acted the way you were for so long. You're not that great at hiding things, Shizu-chan. I've just been waiting to actually hear you say it. By the way, I love you too." He gave the blonde a smile.

If the last sentence hadn't kept Shizuo from further protest, Izaya standing and wrapping his arms around his neck would have.

The two moved in as one for another kiss.

There was no need to really explain things further. Shizuo could have easily been irked that Izaya knew all along, or that he hadn't guessed Izaya had the same feelings much sooner.

He could have been, but he wasn't.

Somehow the feel of Izaya's surprisingly soft lips against his, the feel of his firmly sculpted body leaning into his own drove all other thought from his mind.

An electric jolt shook him as their tongues brushed.

He moved deeper into the kiss, holding Izaya close like he never thought he'd be able to.

He had tried to distract himself from it for so long while deep down knowing that Izaya was the only one he ever wanted.

When their lips finally parted, Shizuo hugged him tighter, afraid to let go. Izaya lowered his head and softly trailed kisses down the other man's neck.

"Stop that," Shizuo commanded half-heartedly.

"Why should I?" Izaya gave an impish smile.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Shizuo countered, finally giving in to Izaya's joking nature.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you started it. Too late to get out of it now." Izaya laughed, lowering his head again and gently nipping Shizuo on the neck.

Shizuo yelped, pulling back enough to protect his neck. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Izaya laughed, pulling the taller man closer to him again and burying his face in his chest.

Absently, Shizuo closed the door, wondering what he was supposed to do.

He noticed Izaya beginning to pull off his shirt, and suddenly impulse took over and he snapped "Don't do that."

Izaya turned to Shizuo and said seriously "If you're not ready yet, we can wait, no pressure."

Shizuo grimaced. "I never said that. I'm suppose to say that." He pulled Izaya's hands off his clothing, and began the job of removing it himself.

He felt the growingly familiar electric shock as his hands brushed the bare skin under Izaya's shirt.

He slowly began to lift it as they kissed again.

Izaya allowed Shizuo to push him backward until they were at the edge of Shizuo's bed. **(don't ask how they got back to the bedroom, izaya lead them back)**

Shizuo pulled apart long enough to pull Izaya's grey hoodie over his head and off.

Without hesitation he flung it to the floor and pushed the raven onto his bed.

He stopped to admire the sight of the other male shirtless, but Izaya unexpectedly twisted his leg and pulled Shizuo's knees out from under him so that he fell on top of him.

Shizuo didn't mind, especially considering he could now definitely tell the other male was as turned on as he was. As he pushed Shizuo's lips apart and locked him in another kiss.

He felt Izaya tugging at the bottom material of his white T-shirt pulling it up, over his head and off.

Before he knew it, his own bare chest was resting against Izaya's. The other man's body heat mingled with his.

When they broke the kiss to breath, Izaya gently pushed Shizuo off of him.

"Night."

Shizuo blinked blankly but rolled to the side and lay there, watching the other's chest rise and fall rhythmically.

He smiled. _I finally did it._

Their arms laying next to each other were wrapped together as they clasped hands.

They fell asleep. **(so romance)**

 **the end**

 **k bai**

 **this au was additional things with roommates au to 'Sleep, don't talk in your sleep' kinda so they're like younger?**

 **just this time they're shirtless in the end**

 **idk fuzzy things are not suppose to be in here for this couple**

 **wtf is fluff**

 **godammit fluff month**

 **end of entry 13 of angst free month**

 **yay**

 **hand holding prompt complete kinda**

 **leave me crackers (reviews) for more updates**

 **kappa out**

 **-kappalord of kappacumber tea**


End file.
